As there is Love, even Dead can't divide us
by castlewarrior03
Summary: These are the events following King's Cage and before War Storm. Will Mare be able to forgive the ones who have betrayed her or the anger and hunger revenge will take on to her. Is Cal going to try to get her back or the feel of power will blind him. Learn about Mare and Cal's destiny in this fanfiction story. Hope you enjoy it! (: by -castlewarrior03-


**I really hope you enjoy this story. This is the first time I'm writing fanfiction for this series. I've just finished the third book and I'm absolutely DESTROYED of what happenned ...**

 **Anyway, this story is a 100 % to Victoria Aveyard and i have no rights to it**

 **~castlewarrior03~**

 **-Mare-**

Love... is it supposed to feel like this? I wish all of this hasn't happened, falling in love with Cal, thinking it would be possible to be together, Maven. These are all mistakes that I've done and I won't repeat them. The only thing I should be focused on now is how to win that war and rescue the more as possible Reds from Siver camps. Tiberias has made his own choises just as I did, our story ended the moment he sat on that throne with Evangeline next to him as a wife.

"Kilorn!" I yelled as I was approaching his room. I heard the rotation and the ckicks of his door's lock as he was unlocking it and it swung open in the next moment. I started talking: "Farley's sending us to a mission back the old camp, we have to take some gears and supplies from it "

"What? Why is she sending _us_ , there are so many people in this camp that would volunteer to go there "he snapped back as if he was hit by something

"Because, Kilorn, we are one of the only ones that know the camp so well and we will finish the work fast and efficiently" I tried to reassure him. The truth was actually that Farley wanted to send someone else but after begging her a few minutes she finally agreed to me. She has said: it's too much of a risk, Mare. Are you sure you want to do this? But I was already planning what weapons I would take. It was preferably not to use my lighning because it definitely wouldn't go unnoticed. That is also why I trained day and night the last two weeks to learn how to properly use that stuff.

He looked at me hesitantly "Mare, are you sure that's whst she said?" He knew me so well.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just" I felt that my voice was cracking but I tried keeping it neutral as much as I could "It's been two weeks since I've been staying here doing absolutely nothing to help all of you, I need a distraction, to do something meaningful. It won't be that dangerous, there are certainly not guards there. They know we've left long ago" Tiberias knows. Two weeks, since I haven't seen him, talked to him, senced him, or even heard of him. This was the hardest part of all of this. He betrayed me, and I still think of him every single day. I try not to, but it is impossible. The one thing I'm sure of though is that we can no longer be together, we belong to two different worlds and nothing can change that. It's only me and my lightning now. "Are you with me?"

"Always" was his simple answer that let me know he would never let me go.

The next day, as we were preparing ourselves, Farley came and told us that she's sending three other newbloods with us. "You just go there, take what needs to be taken and go. No distractions. If somethig happens to you just click that button and I will send reinforcements immediately" she said while giving us all a kind of little box with a big red button on it.

"We're going to take the truck. It's easier and faster to access there with it" said Kilorn and we all nodded. The last two weeks have also been a huge improvement in my relationship with Farley. We're almost like sisters right now, on occasions I even have the opportunity to be a babysitter for Klara when Farley has too much work leading in the Black Fortress: our current camp.

As I was entering in the truck she reached for my hand "Please Mare, take care of yourself. And try not to get yourself locked up or killed" she said with a forced amusement in her voice. Athough we both knew it was the worse we were thinking about.

It was silent in the truck, only Kilorn was talking, giving orders to us.

"Mare, whatever happens, you. Stay. Behind me. Ok?" I felt treatened like a baby but I just nodded. Even the fact they were letting me come here was a miracle. But I'm a warrior and a fighter and nothing will stand between me and my goal. Free the Reds from the slavery they have to suffer from the Silvers and kill Maven. Maven... chills descended down my spine just by the thought of his name. He still hasn't appeared, no one has seen him from the moment he left when I was freed from the castle. I'm sure he's planning something big and my heart is starting to pound thinking of what he's able to do when he sets himself a goal.

The ride was long and silent, as we finally approached to our old camp it looked like it has been deserted for more than years. There were not even the sounds of birds or animals crossing the forest, Kilorn looked hesitantly and the place. "It's too... silent" he said with a cold voice.

"Do we get in?" asked one of the newbloods we've taken with us. Farley sent us three more people in case something happens or we get attacked, they were all well-trained and very loyal. In response to his question, Kilorn simply nodded and everyone headed inside.

The look of my old camp hit me with millions of memories just in a second. The central place where everybody standed in front of the fire, the weaponary room where the biggest decisions for next moves were made and... the room we've shared with Tiberias, where we first kissed and shared our secrets and fears. A single tear ran down my cheek burning my skin as it went down. I entered the medical room where I took one of the bags Farley had given me and started filling it with whatever I thought was useful. I suddennly felt someone breathing down my neck, the panick filled me to the deepest point of my bones and I turned around with eyes looking in terror. It was dark, but I could recognize well-enough the big muscular shape of a man in the shadows. He reacted so quickly that I even didn't have the time to scream. The worst thoughts filled up my head, the memory of the torture, the betrayal, and the pain... A dark curtain went down my eyes, and then blackness. Only blackness.

 **-Kilorn-**

The pain was unstopabble, it has stuck behind my stomach like a big knot. Mare was gone, and it was all by my fault, I should have stayed with her. The guilt hit me in the body. As we descended from the truck, I immediatly saw Farley running toward us apparently somehow aware of what has happened.

"Where is she?" she asked in a low voice, showing that she already knew the answer.

"One of the palace's guards, has taken her while she was in the medical room. I'm sorry, it's my fault I would understand if you don't want me to help with the missions anymore"

She looked at me. Her gaze was pressing on my bones when she finally said "No. I want you there. As for Mare, it's only Tiberias' fault and we will get her back whatever the cost is" I wish I could trust her.

 **-Mare-**

A sharp pain hit my head, I slowly opened my eyes but a blinding light shot my eyes. I felt weak and unable to summon my lightning. I scanned my body for bruises or wounds but there was notning, just the chains keeping my hands together. I tried to call my lightning again but nothing, just silence. The last time I felt like that was when Maven captured but I quickly removed that thought from my mind. Noticing the confusion on my face the guard faintly smiled and said "Poison. You will not be able to produce lightning in the next 24 hours"

"Where are we going?" I asked already knowing what the answer will be. He said nothing, his face unreadable. I turned back to look in front of me and saw the tall marble and golden towers of the palace lit by the sun on the horizon. I closed my eyes and prayed, the only thing I could do right now.

 **-Cal-**

I slowly sat on my bed exhausted by the work I had to do. Repair the mistakes everyone has made before me. I was raised to be a king, a good king. After being with Mare, I saw what it was to be on the other side, I will prove her I am the best option for this, change the way things are. But for this I need time, time and Mare. And time is more hard to get now than everything else. People wait from promises for a better future as well as actions. A short knock at the door cut me from my thoughts.

"Enter" I ordered

A guard entered hurrying"The prisoner is here" he said in a calm voice with a flickering of heat behind his eyes "She's in room 23 on the third floor"

"Good" I said "Bring her to me in an hour" I'm sorry it had to be that way Mare but it'll be for good and you'll thank me one day. I'm sure of it.

 **I hope you enjoyed it (:**

 **Please, let me know if something was wrong with a comment or review**

 **I need critisism ! As it's my first time writing writing that stuff (:**

 **Anyway, please let me know if you want me to continue that storie and do more chapters to it !**


End file.
